


just the thrill of you

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Soppy shit, literally just a pair of husbands/dads having a great time out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 21:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: robert and aaron act like a pair of teenagers after robert lands a good deal and they have the night to be a little reckless.





	just the thrill of you

**Author's Note:**

> based on a tumblr prompt, hope you enjoy ;)

They burst out of the grand hotel with smiles on their faces, roaring with laughter.

Robert went and got the deal he needed or something and so it meant that they didn't need to stick around for the rest of the mingling.

Robert looks over at Aaron and he sees how happy he looks for him, how proud.

"Did - did ya hear me clapping when he shook your hand?" Aaron says, can barely walk in a straight line and Robert's reminded of how silly he gets when drunk.

Robert stops them both for a second and tries to think. "Shit yeah, was that you?" Robert laughs out, remembers hearing someone whooping as well and he blushes hard as Aaron nods.

"Proud of you." Aaron mumbles, presses a hand against Robert's chest.

It means everything suddenly and then Aaron's grabbing his hand and tugging him towards the hills only a few feet away.

It's pitch black and apparently Aaron thinks they should have a race, see who can get down first.

"Whoever does - doesn't have to deal with Jacob's hair for a whole _week_."

And Robert's chest warms, just the mention of their little boy makes him smile. His hair is curly and wild and brushing it out after bath time is the most stressful thing in the world.

"Fine." Robert says, and then they're wobbling about, flipping _past_ it by now but convincing themselves they're not.

"On your marks, get set, _go_." Aaron's slurring out and then they're running down the hill and toppling over and Aaron's body is softening Robert's fall.

"Ah _shit_." Aaron's hissing, and Robert giggles on top of him.

"I thought _I_ was the old man?" Robert says, deliriously happy despite the fact that he has definitely ruined this suit.

Aaron groans but he has a smile on his face and starts breathing quickly, being fucking dramatic. "I just want to let you know that I love you. A lot. Never forget that.” He says, stretching his hand out towards Robert and then playing dead.

Robert kisses him back to life and then Aaron's holding Robert's face and smiling.

Robert looks back at him and gulps hard, causes Aaron to asking him what's wrong and then he beats him to it.

"Haven't said that in ages." Aaron mumbles and he's drunk and exaggerating but yeah, Robert hasn't heard his own husband say he loves him for at least three days and he's been worried.

Robert gulps again, feels a little woozy. "Been a few days." He whispers, pushes his forehead towards Aaron's.

Aaron bites his lip. "I'm the worst." He concludes, "I don't know what's wrong with me."

Robert frowns, "Nothing." He stresses. "Jacob's been - the stuff at school, the kids being mean, it's stressed us out a bit. You've been upset, that's all."

Aaron doesn't seem convinced but nods. "I love you." He whispers. "I _really_ , I - _love_ you so much it's - it's embarrassing." He says, and that makes Robert's eyes gleam. "And I'm so fucking proud of you, of us."

Because they've got a family, their own one and it's mad.

Robert kisses Aaron passionately, hands falling over his body and hearing the younger man moan. "You in a suit eh, after all these years."

And it makes Aaron laugh breathlessly.

"Still want to rip my clothes off then?" Aaron arches an eyebrow, they're meant to be this boring couple now, they're meant to be Jacob's dads and the blokes who live at The Mill with the flash cars.

" _Always_." Robert kisses him gentler and then falls off of him, he lays next to him and then looks at the stars in the sky. They're cluttering the charcoal scene.

"Beautiful aren't they." Robert whispers, eyes wide and mouth open.

"Yeah you are." Aaron whispers back and Robert's heart flips, they've got the whole night to do just this if they like, Jacob's with Vic and Adam and little Mason and -

"I thought I was the soft one?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it if you have the time!


End file.
